One of the major problems facing manufacturers of portable electronic devices is achieving an effective balance between the size of the portable electronic device and battery life. The manufacturers of these devices typically resort to either reducing power consumption or increasing battery size. However, reducing power consumption is often difficult without reducing feature sets. On the other hand, increasing the battery size also increases the size of the portable electronic device, often making the portable electronic device heavier and more difficult operate. Therefore, manufacturers of electronic devices look to alternative solutions for increasing battery life without reducing function or increasing size of the portable electronic device.